


The bliss of companionship

by Unofficialshippingtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hinanami Week, I'll be as self indulgent as I want and you can't stop me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unofficialshippingtrash/pseuds/Unofficialshippingtrash
Summary: Hajime Hinata wakes up to a most wonderful sight.Written for Hinanami week day 2: Domestic





	The bliss of companionship

Hajime Hinata woke up to a most wonderful sight. His wife Chiaki, still asleep.

For some people, it's not that special to wake up next to your significant other. Hajime would question if these people even understand how relationships work if the sight of your other half didn't bring you anything but apathy and a lack of joy.

Stretching out and letting his joints pop, Hajime slowly descended down the stairs to the kitchen in order to prepare the usual breakfast he knew Chiaki preferred to have on a weekend. Stuff like bacon or eggs would be too much for her while she was still drowsy from sleeping in so much, so he settled for a simple bowl of chocolate flavoured cereal that should give her the quick boost of energy she needed to at least get out of bed.

Or at least that was the plan before he noticed that said woman was already sauntering into the kitchen in a sleep induced daze.

"...mmmm..morning, Hajime…" she managed to slur out before abruptly collapsing into a chair in the dining room. It didn't take a genius to work out that Chiaki was forcing herself to get up before her body was ready. Hajime strolled to her side in order to support her.

"Come on Chiaki, what gives? You normally spend all morning in bed on a weekend." Hajime inquired as he adjusted her posture to be less unhealthy on her spine. The Ultimate Gamer only slurred a non sequitur about something possibly related to a game? Hajime was pretty sure he heard something about a save file.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Hajime began carrying Chiaki back up to their room despite her protests that she wanted to stay up for longer. Why was she so exhausted? Maybe all her gaming marathons had finally caught up to her?

"s'not fair…" Chiaki mumbled as her husband placed her back into their shared bed and tucked her in. Hajime shook his head again.

"I'm not sure what's wrong, but first of all, you need some rest. Get some more rest and you'll have the energy to complain later." Hajime then began to to make his way out, and left Chiaki to her beauty sleep.

It was about an hour before Chiaki came down again, this time looking considerably more healthy than before. Hajime looked up at her from the book he was reading and wished her a good morning, before watching is confusion as she angrily sat on the sofa with him and pouted.

"Dammit! Not again!" Chiaki exclaimed in frustration smashed her fist into the armrest beside her before placing her face in her hands and groaned. Hajime looked on with a mixture of confusion, and mild terror as his wife seemed to spontaneously explode with rage in front of him.

"Uh…" Hajime wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided that it would be a risky move when Chiaki seemed so volatile. Had he done something wrong? Was there some event he had forgotten? That was certainly possible, he did have a bit of a one track mind sometimes.

"Hajime, I just…" Chiaki pursed her lips together as she seemed to mull over something in her head. Maybe she was finding the right words for something?

Chiaki eventually shook her head. "It's not right that you're the one always doing nice things for me." She slumped back into the sofa as though all her prior emotions had suddenly evaporated. "Always preparing me breakfast and making sure I'm looking after myself. I wanna do something good for you as well."

_Ah._

"And don't give me that stuff about how it's fine or whatever. I want to do nice things for you as well."

Hajime paused for a moment in order to consider what to say. Then he realised what the best thing to do here was. To be honest, though it was a brief thinking process, Hajime was somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it immediately.

He sighed and placed an arm on Chiaki's shoulder. "All right, all right. I give. So what do you want to do for me?"

To Hajime's relief, her face immediately lit up as she smiled for the first time that day. "Well, I have a few ideas," she began before pecking him on the cheek. "But I'm keeping them a secret. Don't worry. You'll know when it's ready!"

And with that, Chiaki retreated upstairs to work on what Hajime could only assume was her surprise for him. What was the occasion? His birthday was a few months ago, and their anniversary was still far away.

Then again, she did just say she wanted to do something nice for him. Maybe that was it. No special motive. No momentous occasion. Just a spouse wanting to do something nice for their partner.

_Sometimes things are just simpler than they appear at first._ Hajime thought to himself before smiling and getting back to his book.

Seeing Chiaki was great enough, but her smile was like a birthday gift every day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess what it takes for me to finally upload anything is for me to do a week celebrating one of my favourite ships!
> 
> I don't think I'll be doing all the prompts for this week. Hell, this might be the only one I do. But I at least wanted to do at least one thing for Hinanami, one of the purest ships ever.
> 
> I hope I got the date right as well. I'd feel rather embarrassed if I uploaded on the wrong day.


End file.
